


Understand Me

by orphan_account



Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: Curiosity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a strange feeling. Alicia had never really understood it before. The idea never really occurred to her until she heard the rest of the North Tower fifth form girls gushing about the new lacrosse captain at the nearby all boys boarding school. </p>
<p>- I do not own Malory Towers or any of the characters except Danielle :)<br/>- Femslash, if you don't like then don't read :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understand Me

**Author's Note:**

> \- I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to rate, comment and give kudos :)

This was a strange feeling. Alicia had never really understood it before. The idea never really occurred to her until she heard the rest of the North Tower fifth form girls gushing about the new lacrosse captain at the nearby all boys boarding school.  
"Oh, isn't he just dashing," Mavis exclaimed.  
"He is stunning isn't he Irene?" Belinda said.  
"Oh yes Belinda, Dean Porter is just simply a stunner, don't you agree Alicia?"

 

Everyone stared at Alicia expectantly.  
"He is isn't, I'd fancy myself a bit of him!"

The truth was though, Alicia didn't fancy Dean Porter like the others, despite his tanned muscular body, amber eyes, brunette hair that fell into his eyes and charming personality. No, Alicia just simply wasn't attracted to him, or any boy for that matter. She couldn't understand why though.  
That night Alicia lay in bed. She could hear Bill and Clarissa discussing about asking Dean to go for a ride with them. Alicia turned over on her side and tried to tune them out.  
What's wrong with me, she thought, shouldn't I be attracted to boys too just like the other girls all are, even Bill likes him!

It was a week later and the weekend of the massive annual lacrosse competition. Boarding schools from around Cornwall would attend the competition, including Malory Towers and St. Stephens Boarding School for Boys.  
Alicia had played 3 games already on the first day, she was tired and sweaty as she took a swig of cool water from her drinks bottle. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Dean with his team, laughing and goofing off. Dean caught her eye and smiled at her. Alicia turned away quickly, oh goodness, now everybody will get the wrong idea.

It was the end of the competition and everyone was packing up. All of the school teams were heading back to their coaches to return to school. Alicia was the last to head back up to the bus with the Malory Tower's girls as she had forgotten her lacrosse stick. She was nearing the coach when suddenly a voice called out to her.  
"Hey, girl from Malory Towers, Ashleigh or something," it was Dean.  
Alicia turned to him, a look of annoyance on her face, "It's Alicia, and why are you gracing me with your unwanted presence?"  
"Sorry, I saw you playing out there today, you are really good!" Dean beamed at her, 'I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out sometime?"  
Oh blast! Just my luck to get asked out by him!

"um….well...I don't even know if I would be able to," Alicia furiously tried to come up with a believable excuse.  
"Why not?" he wore a confused expression on his face as though he couldn't understand why anyone would decline him.

"I just told you didn’t I!' Alicia's patience was growing thin and she turned to walk off.  
"Wait a second!" Dean called after her, she reluctantly turned around, "Forgive me for asking but, do you even like boys?"

Alicia grew worried, how had he figured this out? She pointed a finger at him accusingly and in a threatening voice told him, "If you dare utter or even breathe a word about this to anyone, then I will find you and I will kill you, you got it!"

Dean nodded, "Your secret is safe with me," he smiled and headed over to his bus.

The girls were back at school and news had travelled fast about the way "Alicia Johns had turned down the most handsomest boy ever to ask a girl out". Alicia was annoyed and over the amount of rumours that were flying about. She decided to walk down to the cliff and go to clear her mind.

Alicia sat down on the edge of the cliff, she was upset of all the rumours and she began to feel ashamed of herself.  
"Why can't I be like everyone else?" She said to herself, tears unwillingly began to fall down her face.

"Because if everyone was the same, then the world would be terribly boring, wouldn't it Alicia?" 

Alicia looked around to see who had spoken. It was Danielle, a tall, red-headed sixth former. Danielle came and sat by Alicia.  
"I overheard you speaking to Dean"  
"Oh," was all Alicia could say, she was sure the Danielle would tell everyone about her and they would laugh at her and hate her. Alicia began to cry more.

Danielle wrapped her arm around Alicia, "There there, I wouldn't dare tell anyone!"

Alicia looked up, "Thank you"  
"It's okay, besides I know how you feel"  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"I was in lower fourth when I was finally able to admit to myself that I like girls," Danielle continued to comfort Alicia, she laughed suddenly, "Don't look so shocked Alicia."

She smiled happily, here was someone who understood how she felt. Alicia couldn’t help what happened next, she leaned in closer to Danielle and before the could stop herself, she kissed her right on the lips. She was certain that Danielle would pull away, to her surprise she didn't.  
Alicia noted how the other girl tasted like strawberries, a flavour that she couldn’t resist.

And so this went on for several months. The two girls would meet each other everywhere they possibly could. It was their three month anniversary and the girls wanted to do something special. It was late at night, Alicia met Danielle down by the pool. They greeted each other with a kiss that soon turned out to be a full on passionate make out session.

Alicia felt Danielle's hands grab hold and pinch her covered breasts. She smiled into the kiss and suppressed a moan, they couldn’t afford to be too loud. Alicia felt her nipples go hard and so she reached to undo the buttons on her shirt. She went to unclip her bra, but Danielle interrupted, "No, let me".

Alicia felt Danielle's hands unclip her bra and her small, supple breasts sprang free from the prison. Danielle admired the now exposed breasts before leaning down to gently suck and nibble on the teat.  
Alicia again suppressed a moan whilst running her hand underneath her girlfriends skirt. She could feel Danielle's panties begin to get wet. Alicia pulled Danielle's knickers off and began to finger her passionately.  
Danielle took the rest of her clothes off and soon enough both girls were naked.

"Oooh fuck," Alicia moaned as Danielle sucked and licked her wet, partly shaved pussy.  
Danielle stopped eating out Alicia and both girls began to scissor, with Danielle dominating.  
"Oooh yes, motherfucker!" Alicia cried out.  
"Do you like that you little cunt?" Danielle said as she scissored Alicia hard.  
Both girls were sweating and panting, this was an amazing night.

It soon became a tradition that at least once every week, both girls would sneak out of their dormy's to go and fuck each other and each night after they finished, they would always lie awake in each others arms and whisper, "I love you"


End file.
